Forfeit
by YoCupcake
Summary: My own version of the 6x22 scene for Bonnie and Kai (as they butchered what could have been a great ending for BonKai) what I wish happened instead. Hope it satisfies us - the poor disappointed fans.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own this show or characters. If I did - y'all know it would be awesome.

 **A/N:** Please send me your lovely **reviews** to let me know what you think :). I'm not even going to bother writing what I thought of the crappy-ass final episode. How it crapped on both Bonnie and Kai's character. It would take a 100 page fanfic for me to write what was wrong with the show and that episode. So I will just leave it with this, my own version of what happened.

* * *

 **Forfeit**

* * *

The smell of burnt corpses made her stomach lurch with revulsion. What fitting scenery for _him,_ her enemy whom had plagued her life since being stuck in 1994.

She tried to step over the bodies without touching the burning flames. Seeing them brought added a heavy weight to her heart. That weight had increased each time she had to make a choice that would save the people she loved. No matter how hard she tried, there were always casualties. She used to convince herself that it was a part of war - that beating enemies would always result in loss. Yet those words of encouragement had grown thin, and she couldn't convince herself any longer.

"I was wondering when _you_ would show up." His voice interrupted her thoughts.

He stood with his back to her. _So unlike Kai_ , she thought. He was dressed in his tux. How handsome he would have appeared, if they were not meeting under such circumstances. If she wasn't as angry as she felt now. If they had never been enemies.

"You knew I would," she answered with confidence.

The burning fire surrounding them made him appear like the devil himself. He was waiting for her amongst the flames of hell, ready to drag her down with him.

"Oh I _did_. I mean, when have you _not_ sacrificed yourself for your pathetic little friends? I guess that is why your here, and they're off worshiping Elena's comatose body." He turned to her with a mocking grin. His devilish features were illuminated by the fire, and she could see the nasty werewolf bite that covered his neck. To her shock, it began healing when he touched it. She should have known he could do that. There were no surprises when it came to Kai Parker.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" she didn't want to think of his words right now. His words were always filled with logical reasoning, and she knew it would crush her denial. She couldn't let him distract her.

"As you wish _Bon_ **.** I aim to _please,_ " he grinned, holding out his hand that stirred with power.

They both whispered spells used to crush the body. He was powerful, but so was she. She let the anger fuel her power as she made his bones crunch, attacking his insides. He was also throwing the same attacks at her. So far she had managed to deflect, but one attack did catch her off guard. She felt her lungs being squeezed till she couldn't breath. She fell to the ground trying to catch her breath, and he took her vulnerability as another chance to attack.

The next one hurt even more. She felt the blow to her ribs, like she had been kicked there. She rolled over to her side and sent a strong aneurism his way. He dropped to one knee in pain, holding his head as he felt his blood vessels burst.

"Always knew you liked it _rough._ " He laughed in his usual sinister way, finding his joke hilarious.

She thought that maybe he would stop, till she felt her own head swollen in pain. He had sent the same attack her way. She whispered a chant to counter it, and it hit him worse this time. Double the pain of the last one. He was now almost crawling on the ground in pain, and the sight made her feel slight pity.

"I'm sick of _this,_ " she whispered to herself as she got onto her knees. She couldn't stand, as her legs were still shaking from pain and adrenaline.

"Of _me,_ " It wasn't a question. He knew it was a fact she detested him, and it brought out the caged monster buried within him. He never thought being rejected could hurt so much. He missed not caring about anything, before he had met _her_.

"Of _this,_ " she gestured to the horrific scene before them. He was still on bended knee, not looking at her. She decided to continue speaking.

"I can't do this anymore! If you're that pissed at me, why don't you just _kill_ me?" Her voice was filled with a silent plea, that echoed between them. She wanted him to end her miserable existence. Let her join the many dead victims that had died due to her miscalculations. She couldn't even save herself, let alone others. She was too tired to care anymore. Now her life was tied to Elena's, it would serve everyone's interest if she died.

"If I wanted to _kill_ you, I would have done it already Bennett. Do you think I went through _this_ much trouble for nothing? I wanted you to _suffer,_ but I don't want you dead," he admitted freely. He was never good at hiding his little crush on her.

"Of course not! _No_ , death is something Bonnie Bennett brings on herself. There goes Bonnie sacrificing herself _again,_ " she laughed bitterly. She laughed till she had tears in her eyes. Her laugh was causing Kai to stare at her, thinking she had finally gone insane. She couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. The twisted irony of her life was never lost on her. The fact that she knew that even if she beat Kai, it wouldn't matter. _He will get to die, and I will be stuck dealing with another enemy soon enough. I will end up dying again, and Damon will rejoice when Elena can finally wake up; thanks to my death._

"Why don't you stop?" he asked puzzled. She was still laughing like a crazy person, and it was unnerving even for a psychopath like himself.

"The same reason you _don't stop_ killing, Kai. I think it's what I _have_ to do. I can't press reset on my life and stop caring about others, the same way _you_ can't go back." Or maybe he could. She didn't know anymore. Her friends had also committed atrocious crimes, and still managed to change. Maybe there was a chance for him, but she couldn't bring herself to give him one. So she would do the next best thing.

"I forfeit," she announced, causing him to stare in shock. Any jokes he might have made got lost on the back of his tongue.

"You _what_?" he couldn't form words. This was not how it was supposed to go down. His plans, they felt like they were crumbling under his little witch's words.

"You _heard_ me. I'm done with this shit. Even _if_ I kill you now, I know it won't make a difference. I know you weren't lying about the spell being unbreakable. I also know that once I beat you, another enemy will take your place. None of _this_ matters. Not to mention, you always seem to come back. I don't want a cycle of revenge. I'm too tired of all of this. It's _over_ Kai, you can leave now." She turned her head and tried not to show weakness. The pain was a good diversion for her emotions, that were erupting out of her like hot lava. She was angry about the situation, and hurt underneath all that rage she held inside.

"You're giving _me_ a chance?" he could not believe what he was hearing. No one had ever given him a second chance. He had always been cast off as the abomination, that he had adopted the role and continued to act it out till the the merge with Luke. The emotions had been hard to handle, and he was glad when the monster came back with his bitter rage and vampire urges. Now he was confused and empty. He actually felt bad for what he did. He had just killed his twin sister and her unborn children, and doomed the girl he liked more than anyone in the world. Even with the hope of a chance, he couldn't hide the guilt and darkness that resided within him.

"I don't _deserve_ it," he was glad to get those words out. Underneath all the cockiness and bravado, he knew what kind of monster he was. He had let the darkness take him over, because just like being a sociopath - it was easier not to feel.

"No, you _don't_. You also don't deserve a merciful death, with me _still_ suffering while you head off into the after-life. You need to _live_ with what you did. Me killing bad guys, while protecting my friends that have also committed atrocities; has to end. I can't play _hero_ anymore, and you don't _deserve_ an easy way out. I will let you go on one condition." She got up on her shaky knees, heading towards where he sat in shock.

His breath hitched when she got down on his level. That had been his plan the whole time. To bring her down to his level, where he could finally have her. She brought her hands to the sides of his face, and they were burning as hot as the fire surrounding them. Her emerald eyes were putting him into a trance, as he stared at into their intensity. He had never felt more vulnerable in all his life.

"I want you to take Lilly and her little friends, and _leave_ mystic falls for good. I want you to _stop_ them killing innocent people. I want you to _promise_ to keep them safe, and keep those other monsters in line. I don't ever want you to set foot _here_ again, and I don't want to see your face. I'm giving you _one_ last chance to make a promise you will keep _this_ time. If you break it, I really will _kill you_. There won't be a next time after _that._ " Every word she uttered wrapped around his cold heart, causing it regenerate after she had broken it.

His heart beat faster as she brought her lips to his. He didn't even realize she was kissing him, till he felt the heat from her mouth breath life into his own. She was crushing his face with her petite hands, as if she wanted to rip it apart. Yet her lips were too soft against his. She felt him kiss her back, but made no move to grab her. He was letting her do what she wants. It was all submission on his part, letting her know that he submits to her will. She didn't know why she was kissing him. Whether it was a good-bye, or some other reason she did not know. She could taste the coppery blood on his lips, and feel his confusion. This had affected him more than any of the attacks she had thrown his way. This was what she had wanted. She stopped the kiss, and looked into his darkened blue eyes.

"I promise," he whispered like a servant willing to obey it's master. He would do as she had asked. She had given him a second chance, after everything. He was going to take it and leave her be. He would risk his own life to stop Lilly and her friends, if needed. All thoughts of revenge were gone. He owed it to himself to try. He _owed_ it his coven, and more than _anything_ \- to the witch that stood before him.

"Good. Now _leave_ before I change my mind," she made the threat crystal-clear.

He got up and walked towards the burning fire, casting a longing look at the girl that had changed his life.

"I really am _sorry_ , for everything. I know it does not make a damn bit of difference, but I wanted you to know that. I can't promise I will be a _good boy,_ " he laughed at the last words. She waited for him to continue.

"But _I will_ keep my promise to you _this time._ " The memories of his last promise replayed in his head, and he grimaced at the bitter memories. How he _wished_ he did not waste his precious time with Bonnie. They could have been everything he had been looking for. He had to _live_ with that, but he could at least make it up to her; by doing what she had asked.

"Good. I don't expect someone like you to change over night. I know you can at least try, you just got to learn to _focus._ " That memory of his voice filled her mind at that moment.

 _He came and stood next to her, and she thought she might swoon. "It taught me how to focus" He said. The intense stare they shared almost made her set the room on fire, if Damon had not interrupted._

She smiled thinking about the only pleasant memory she had of him. He must have got the reference, because he laughed with bitter delight.

"You too Bon, focus on _you_ for once. You're worth more than your friends, and _me,_ " he smiled. Waving at the girl he would forever miss, as he walked away.

She sniffed back the tears that were ready to fall, and put on her brave face. This might have been the end of their encounters, but not the end of their growth. Not by a long shot. She might have lost the chance to condemn him for his wrongdoing, but she had created a chance for him to redeem himself and save innocent lives. For that, she would never be sorry.


End file.
